Super Mario Bros. 8 Pages edition
Super Mario Bros. 8 pages edition. Written by the GothicSlenderman OMG SLENDER FOR THE PC IS SO GOOD! MARIO FANBOYS CAN SUCK IT! NOTHING CAN BEAT THE ORIGINAL SLENDER! That's my life nearly everyday. I can't stand it. who cares, it's just a game where you have to collect notes and run from this Slenderman character. But the character itself does interest me. He's a creepypasta/internet meme/video game character and even more. He became popular over these past few years. I never was a fan of creepypasta or anything horror related. My best friend Austin always said "Horror games and creepypasta is for Faggots with no lives!" He's kind of a stereotypical douchebag. But that's not why I don't like it. My name is Richard Samuels and I think Slender is overrated, THERE I SAID IT! I was on the internet and after hearingeven more about this Slenderman guy I saw something interesting. Play NES games for free. Nintendo8.com was a website where almost every NES game was easily playable for free and without any download. Never played the original Mario so I figured I give it a try. Yeah this is kind of random but hey I would do anything just for Slender fanbooys to shut their mouths, they're almost just as bad as Black ops fanboys. I went down the incredibly long list of NES games and finally found it -SUPER MARIO BROS- in blue link text. I clicked it and scrolled the screen down to get a better view of the game. All I had to do was use the directional buttons as the NES controller's D-pad, Press Z as A, and X as B. The game started. I pressed Enter (as start) to start the game. I was the 8-bit looking Mario running around, collecting coins, jumping on Goombas, and shooting fireballs. Everything was exactly the same as the original. I got to 1-4, Bowser's first castle out of 8. I jumped over the spinning fire things and his very slow fireballs and there he has. Just jumping around and shooting fireballs. I jumped over him and grabbed the ax looking object. Bowser had his cartoonish death I kept seeing on YouTube. ow I was thinking "Oh God, I'm gonna have to see Toad. I've heard he's a dick in this game. THANK YOU MARIO BUT OUR PRINCESS IS IN ANOTHER CASTLE." Well I can't say it's annoying because this was my first time playing the game. But instead of Toad I saw a a light brown verticle rectangle. Now for some reason I was in control of Mario so I decided to touch whatever it was and when I did the screen went black. White 8-bit text came up. "1 out of 8 Pages Collected." What so this is a hacked Mario game? I knew there was something wrong with this sight! A Slender Mario? OH HOW ORIGINAL? Ugh...but I digress. Maybe this won't be so bad... I got to world 2-1 and noticed the sky was grey. Everything else was normal though. Then after jumped on a few blocks there he was. I knew it...the Slenderman. No not a HYPER-REALISTIC Slenderman, an 8-bit Slenderman standing on the same row of blocks as Mario. I turned Mario around but when he did Mario shrunk down as if damaged so I decided to get Mario out of there while I still could. After Slenderman got off the screen the sky went back to blue. I went to 2-4, beat Bowser, and got the second note. Now in World 3-1 I was running around and Luigi showed up following Mario. I thought Luigi couldn't be on the same screen as Mario. He's the second player in this game. I decided to ignore him and beat the level no thanks to Mr. anxious pants. I grabbed the flag pole and Mario walked in the castle. After Mario left though Luigi tried to follow but the back of his neck was grabbed by the Slenderman. I went to 3-2 and heard the damage noice and after a few seconds the ussual death music then the game over music. I was still playing though. That must have been Luigi dying. I got to 3-4 and got the 3rd note. I saw Luigi looking at Mario from the right side of the room. The green parts of his sprite were missing...no...turned black. Then I got to 4-1 and after I got half-way through the level the black Luigi started chasing Mario. Was he excited to see his brother again? Well I guess not because when he touched Mario the hero took Damage to I tried to out run the crazy bastard. This continued until level 4-4 I got in the room where Bowser was supposed to be but he was missing but I grabbed the ax and Luigi ended up falling into the lava. Then the Slenderman showed up on the other side of the broken bridge. So I turned around and grabbed the 4th note before he could kill me. I was prepared for the worst when I got to level 5-1 but everything was normal except I saw the Slenderman appearing and disappearing on and off the screen. Everytime he showed up all of the minor enemies were killed andif I was looking at him I'd take damage. Things only got stranger in level 5-2. The question marks on the blocks turned into X's in O's or what people call the sign of Slenderman. The blocks wouldn't give me anything except a mushroom every now and then. In 5-3 There would be no enemies. I got the 5th note but Bowser was still missing. In 6-1 The sky was grey again and all of the other changes were still there from world 5. The music however was different. Not slowed down, not reversed, not even Lavender town. But Except a whole new song. It sounded like a Piano playing a slow but spine shivery song. But it was also very calming as well. Every time I beat a level after that there was a voice. A young teenage girl's voice saying "He's here..." She sounded like that Emo bitch from school who went missing a few weeks ago. Austin never left her alone and neither did I. Why? Because she was Goth and people who don't dress like stereotypical douchebags...I-I mean normal people...deserve it. She never was social, heh like she could make any friends. Her name was Montana. Who am I kidding even I hate who I am. I wanted to be like her, I was always intersted in Gothic interest including creepypasta. But I'm afraid I will loose all my friends because of it. Face it! in this world no one can be themselves any more. Just either guys who wear their pants down to their knees and call ever other guy who doesn't dress like them a Faggot. Or girls with fake tans and bleach blonde hair who think it's cool to be slutty. That's me and Austin and 95% of America. Motana was a part of the 5% who actually were themselves. I don't like who I am but I don't have a choice. By now I beat world 6 and am starting 7-1. Slenderman wouldn't get away from me so I ignored all of the power ups and just ran. Eventually I go to level 8-1. The sky was now TV fuzz and all of the blocks were pitch black and the enemies were turned into the X in a O. Well atleast they're back. When I jumped on them I heard something other than that fun little cartoonish noise. But a piece of paper ripping. Slenderman was always to the left of the screen so I just have to keep moving right. If I even just tap the <- button then I'll die. Level 8-2 came and the samething except the black Luigi was standing with Slenderman in a single frame. No animation and it didn't seem like it was moving because of Mario moving but because of the screen's speed. The sprites phased through all objects. 8-3 I saw the princess with Slenderman and Luigi also in a single frame. But the color was different. The dress was black and it looked like she was crying black tears like she was wearing mascara. She looked exactly the same as Montana after we ruined her prom night. She came alone as ussual so when we saw her we got all of over drinks (this was with 4 other people) and poored them on her. She ran out embarrased in the same position as Peach is right now. On her knees looking down to the ground. I beat the level and it looked like the sprite was animated for a second when the ussual "He's here..." came. So it was Montana? I just don't know any more... The final Level, 8-4 finally came. It was just a grey hallway but the grey brick wall over top of Mario had continuous dark red text on them. "You did this to me. All I wanted was to be excepted for who I was. But I guess no one was allowed to do this. I'm not letting myself fall into the hand so society any more. It's too late too turn back now. You Stereotypical Douchebag. Slendy understands me..." As soon as the text ended I was at the same bridge where Bowser would be but instead of Bowser it was the Slenderman with the note behind him. So I tired to jump over him but one of his tentacles touched Mario and he died. The Game over screen came up but I just shut down my computer. I got up from my chair and went into the forest. I understand now Montana...I'm sorry. The real Slenderman was standing in front of me beside Montana and a real life version of the black luigi. Montana walked up to me. "Like I said it's too late..." Slenderman then...killed me. Category:Super Mario Category:Original Story Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Slender Category:Crossover Category:Video Game Category:Screenshots and Visuals Category:Trollpasta Category:Troll Pasta